The Little Red Balloon
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: Never be afraid to say "I Love You" to the one you love for when you are ready, it may be too late. The one you love may have found the comfort of hearing it from someone else...
1. 01

**The Little Red Balloon**

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back with another story! Hehehe. Anywayz…I hope you all enjoy this one! Please don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think. Thanks! Also…can someone please tell me the truth about Randy and Stacy having some chemistry? Are they really going out? I've been hearing that Stacy and Andrew broke up and Stacy is now dating Randy. Is that true? Because if it is, I might just go crazy. Hahaha.

Chapter 01:

"Dammit, Stacy! Open this door!" the redheaded Lita banged on the thick wooden barrier that kept her and her friends estranged from the long-legged beauty.

"Look! Just go away!" sobbed her voice on the other end of the room as Lita looked on to Victoria and Trish, her facial expression showing that she clearly needed help.

"Honey…your tears aren't even worth a strand of Andrew's hair. Come on. Just open this door. So what if you caught him cheating on you? It's his loss! Not yours. He's too stupid to realize what a great girl you are." Trish spoke, knocking softly.

"You don't understand! I love him! I love him so much that it hurts!" Stacy cried even harder.

"For crying out loud, Stacy! Stop being such a crybaby! That's why we're here for you! We're gonna help cheer you up and move on! Andrew's not the only guy in this world, ya know! There are much more fishes in the sea!" Lita exclaimed.

For a while it was silent as they continued to listen for any existing signs of the infamous diva. Suddenly, the door swung open and there she stood, clad in a pair of short shorts and a tank top, tears streaming down her pretty, young face.

"Oh sweetie…" Victoria murmured, pulling Stacy in for a hug as the other two divas joined in.

"Come on. This calls for a slumber party!" Lita announced, brushing her hand through Stacy's soft blonde hair.

…

An hour and a half later, all four of them were seated on Stacy's bed, doing each other's nails while eating ice cream and reading Vogue magazines. Suddenly, they heard a loud, continuous banging on the door. Stacy jumped up, put a hotel robe on over her nightgown and answered it.

"Hey Stace…" Randy Orton greeted, pulling her in for a hug and embracing her for the longest time.

Since the beginning of his career, he and Stacy Keibler had been very good friends. Their friendship was the very endearing type, always teasing, bantering and flirting with each other. As time passed, it blossomed to something even better as they became best friends. The reason to this was that Randy had something of Stacy's that no other guy, not even Andrew, had had before. And it was her 100 complete trust. Stacy trusted him with everything, including her own life. And that's what made him so special to her. Because she could tell him anything and everything. Another reason was that he had such a great personality. He was kind, so sweet and utterly caring. He cared for her a lot, like a big brother she never had. And to top this all of, she knew that he would always be there for her…no matter what.

"Randy…" Stacy's voice cracked as again, she started to cry.

"I'm gonna kill that asshole for doing this to you." Randy stroked her perfect, blonde hair before leading her inside the room where he found Lita, Trish and Victoria.

"Hey ladies…" Randy greeted, smiling wholeheartedly at them before continuing to hug Stacy. He sat them both down on the couch as he prolonged in caressing her.

"Randy, thank goodness you are here. Stacy really needed you." Trish spoke, eyeing the tear-stricken blonde with pure sympathy. "Why don't we leave you guys alone to talk?" she suggested. Lita and Victoria nodded as the three of them headed out, on to their respective rooms.

"We'll see you in the morning, Stace. We love you! And cheer up, okay?" Victoria called out before closing the door behind her.

Stacy sighed, tears still flowing down her hazel-brown eyes.

"You okay, doll?" Randy whispered, fondling her cheek. Stacy nodded, allowing her teary eyes to leave Randy's already soaked shirt. "Want me to get you anything?" he questioned. Stacy shook her head before heading to the bathroom to wash her face and feel freshened. Randy followed her, not wanting her to be out of his sight. "Just forget him, Stace. He's not even worth it. You deserve better than this." He told her, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Any guy who hurts you is just plain stupid. And an ass at that."

Hearing this, Stacy had to smile. Turning around, she gave Randy another long embrace. "Thanks so much, Randy. For always being here for me. Thanks so much for everything."

"Hey…no problem, Stacy. No problem. What are friends for right?"

"Friends? You mean best friends."

Randy half-smiled at this. "Yup. You're right." He answered. "_And that's all we'll ever be, I guess._" he thought. "Come on. You need to rest. You've had a rough day." He told her, carrying her like a damsel in distress and making her shriek.

"Randy! Put me down! I've got my own legs you know!" she laughed at him as he laughed back.

"Suit yourself." He answered, before placing her down on the bed. He then took her robe and hung it on the bathroom door's hook before returning to the bed and tucking her in. "Good night, Stace. Sleep well." He kissed her forehead.

As much as Stacy's mind didn't want to admit it, her heart knew that the moment she felt the warmth of Randy's lips on her skin, it allowed billions of butterflies to flutter in her stomach. "Where do you think you're going?" Stacy asked in her soft voice.

"Back to my room. Just call me if you anything, promise?"

Stacy smiled and patted to the empty space beside her. "You can always stay here you know. Please sleep here tonight?" she pleaded. "I don't think I'd want to be left alone anyway."

Randy grinned and took his place right beside her. "Sure…" he told her, wrapping one arm around.

"There. That's better." Stacy uttered, snuggling closer and falling asleep.

Randy watched her and her every move. _Damn, she was beautiful._ With her long eyelashes, her captivating eyes, her luscious lips, her gorgeous body and her pretty face, topped with a wonderful persona, there was no doubt about it that he was head over heels completely in love with her. Everyone knew this for a fact. Everyone but one. And it was Stacy herself.

He couldn't understand what made him just fall for her. But it began the moment he laid his eyes on her. There was just something about her that made him trip and fall hard. And now he couldn't escape it. For the first time, he was enveloped in such world full of unconditional love and devotedness to this one woman lying right next to him.

He gawked at her once more. Making sure that she was serenely asleep, he leaned into her ear. "I love you." He whispered.

…

**A/N:** And that's the end of Chapter 1. Hehehe. What do you guys think? Please review and tell me! I'll really appreciate it! Thank you! And keep those Randy and Stacy stories coming, as well! Hehehe. I can never get enough of reading them. Haha! And please don't forget to answer my question. I really need to know the truth. Hehehe. Oh yeah…whoever has pictures of the two of them…please send me! I already have the ones from RAW when Randy was GM. I have most of their pictures together but if you think you have something that I don't have yet (Haha!), can you pretty please send it to me? Thanks a bunch! My e-mail address is Again, thanks!


	2. SORRY

Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story recently. You see…**my computer broke down** and the guy who fixed it had to reformat my CPU…which meant that **all my files got erased**. Yes, very sad indeed. And yes…**ALL MY STORIES were deleted.** The only ones that were saved were the stories stored in my back-up files and unfortunately; _The Little Red Balloon wasn't in it._ I am really sorry, you guys! I will try to rewrite the second chapter as soon as possible. Until then…keep the Randy and Stacy stories coming! And finally! Those two have a storyline!!! I almost cried when I found out! Hahaha.


End file.
